


Dance, Tony DiNozzo, Dance

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Jonathon Coulton - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes clubbing.  JoCo songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Tony DiNozzo, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZ4Oycujt7k) the video of the song. It kept playing in my head, and Tony started dancing. So, here ya go.

Tony laces up his leather pants, buttons his green shirt, and sprinkles a little sparkle-dust in his hair. He gives himself a once-over, then walks over to the club. It's dark and pulsing with bodies, but he finds himself right in the middle, moving to the beat of the music blaring from the speakers.

 

 **Just before midnight he gets up, gets out of bed  
A can of Red Bull, a tab of X to clear his head  
He shoots his cuffs, now he's headed downtown  
Picks up one life, puts another one down  
And his body hums and the music's playing**

 

Tony stays in the middle of the floor, dancing his way around the bodies. Some are passing through, some are looking for another body to thrust against, but not Tony. He's losing himself in the beat of the music, in the rhythm that plays from the speakers to his ears, through his mind and out his limbs.    
**  
**   
**Dance, Soterios Johnson, dance  
It's a cold world, nobody understands  
The feeling you can't keep inside  
Go, Soterios Johnson, go  
All the club kids are watching your glowstick glow  
With the light of a truth you can't hide  
That the news is the news, but the dance goes on forever**

Some kid hands him a glowstick, and he whirls it in the air, incorporating the red light into the music. They know him well enough around here to know how good he is at this, and know he'll take any color glow but blue. The first time he got handed a blue glowstick, he stopped stock still in the middle of the floor, gazed imperceptibly at the thing, then threw it across the room and strode out. It landed in some poor girl's drink. Since then, no one's made the same mistake. Tonight, though, Tony's in excellent form.

 

 **He shimmies his shoulders, undulates his slender hips  
Arms akimbo, Jaggeresque, he pouts his lips  
A circle forms, everybody comes round  
Just to hear the incredible sound  
Of a genius smashing expectations**

 

After a while, he steps off the floor to get himself a drink. He only gets his own drinks, and only from the 'tenders he trusts. He taps his toes as he sips at his drink, letting himself catch his breath. Before he got sick, he could spend the whole night shimmying and shaking, but now, he takes breaks. He knows he pushes himself, but it's that edge that keeps him alive in the field. He craves it outside of work, in a place with a little less danger. After the drink is done, the glass returned, Tony returns to his place.

 

 

 **Dance, Soterios Johnson, dance  
It's a cold world, nobody understands  
The feeling you can't keep inside  
Go, Soterios Johnson, go  
All the club kids are watching your glowstick glow  
With the light of a truth you can't hide  
That the news is the news, but the dance goes on forever**

Sometimes, he sees a familiar face or two: people he's worked with, other agents or cops, a witness. A former suspect. They all give him a nod, knowing the rules of the place, and move on to do their own thing.

  
 **He's dancing, he's a machine  
Like no-one, that they've ever seen  
He's flying, he's living a dream**

The only one who won't let him be this other person, this anonymous pair of feet, is Abby. Abby's a regular at the club, and she meets him there when she goes. She comes later than he does, and leaves earlier. Tony's gotten used to her insinuations into his moves, his personal space, and his heart. She's a good friend, and he's glad to have her around.

  
 **The magic fades as the sun comes up, it's time he goes  
A hand on his shoulder, he turns around: it's Terry Gross  
He takes her hand, spins her body just so  
He holds her close, they will never let go  
As the room explodes, they dance like angels**

On the rare nights that neither of them have to work the next day, Tony and Abby stride into the middle of the floor and basically take over. They set the mood, and the Djs – well the good ones – work around them. Some nights, after a difficult case, or a perplexing problem weighing on Abby's mind, they'll dance a furious beat that just keeps going until one of them collapses. These days, that's usually Tony. Other nights, there's a sad feel to their moves, as though there's something they're both aware of and cannot say. Not to each other, nor anyone else. On the rarest of times, there is an effusive joy that beats out through their moves that sends the watchers high without anything extra in their drinks at all.

  
 **Dance, Soterios Johnson, dance  
It's a cold world, nobody understands  
The feeling you can't keep inside  
Go, Soterios Johnson, go  
All the club kids are watching your glowstick glow  
With the light of a truth you can't hide  
That the news is the news, but the dance goes on  
The news is the news, but the dance goes on  
The news is the news, but the dance goes on forever **

 

 

When the night is over, or when he gets too tired to move much anymore, Tony pays his tab and ambles home, his limbs aching, but his soul much more at ease. He's able to sleep for a few hours, wake up, and go back to chasing the dirtbags all over again. 


End file.
